


you're the (metaphorical) snake hidden in my (almost literal) daffodils

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Flowers, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, One Shot, Reconciliation, Speculation, Spoilers for 3x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: In which Brainy returns, and has to deal with the consequences of what he did with his gift to Winn.





	you're the (metaphorical) snake hidden in my (almost literal) daffodils

“…You got me flowers.”

Brainy blinks, still holding the bouquet out to Winn- who doesn’t take it, even though it’s possibly an even better gift than the dirt, as much as the dirt suited Winn’s personal preferences.

“You do not like them? I was under the impression that, in the twenty-first century, flowers were still planted in dirt- and the dirt that I previously gave you would sustain these perfectly. You would only need to provide what you would refer to as a flowerpot, and-“

Winn can hardly stand it, watching him, listening to him talk. He puts his hands over his ears, and it’s enough to make even Brainy stop talking, his full attention on Winn.

“I threw the dirt away, okay?!” Winn bursts out.

“Why would you do that? I correctly judged its value to you, did I not?”

“You did.” Winn says, letting out a brief sigh. “It’s just…Mon-El told me about the bug. And I didn’t like the idea of you spying on us, even though by that point, you’d left.”

He looks at Brainy, who’s… embarrassed? Upset? A combination of both, as he breathes softly, in and out, looking at Winn.

“I understand, that you work for an organization that protects the city by being kept secret, and keeping secrets from the general populace.” Brainy says. “But…I also know that humans do not appreciate having secrets kept from them. And I should have respected that, with you.”

“Mon-El also said that you became fond of us.” Winn says. “In the DEO, I mean. And-“

“Yes, that includes you.” Brainy answers. He places a hand on Winn’s shoulder, to affirm his words, but quickly removes it after seeing the surprised expression on Winn’s face. “Even though it was not so at first.”

“I’ve liked working with you too.” Winn tells him. “As much as you were-“

“Arrogant? Insufferable? Annoying?” Brainy guesses. “I’ve heard all three, as descriptions of me in the past by previous coworkers.”

“I was gonna say rude.” Winn says.

“I have heard that as well.”

“Yeah.” Winn continues. “You were all those things, at first. But ever since you came back from that mission with Imra, things have changed.”

“As much as you still take advantage of my lack of knowledge regarding twenty-first century entertainment.”

“Right, that. But, hey. I was sick. And it was a joke. You have the capacity to understand jokes, right?”

Brainy rolls his eyes. “Yes, Winn. You know, I am half-organic.”

“Sometimes I forget.” Winn says. “Seriously, though, I didn’t expect it, but you’ve actually become one of my best friends. And I wouldn’t mind if you did stay longer than you originally intended.”

“So, you mean to say that you forgive me.” Brainy says. “For planting a surveillance device in your dirt.”

“You still got me dirt from the _future_ , dude.” Winn answers, mirroring Brainy’s previous gesture and making Brainy smile at the contact. “You’re fine. And I get it, you were worried. If I was in your place- well, I guess I kinda am.”

“That you are.” Brainy says. “Shall we-“

Winn doesn’t even let him finish before he goes in for a hug, this time far less reluctant than the last.

“…I was going to say, ‘dig the dirt out of whatever trash receptacle you deposited it in.’” Brainy says, after he pulls away from the hug. “I can easily locate it, if the container is still in one piece…”

“The dirt. For the flowers. Yeah.” Winn says. “Actually, I didn’t throw it away here. It’s at my apartment. If you want to come help me sort through all the garbage there, I threw it out like a week ago-“

Brainy nods, placing his hands behind his back. “You are not just saying this as an excuse to make me leave the DEO, are you? Because both Mon-El and Kara have tried, but I have told them that such an action is not advisable.”

“No. I’m saying it because I want you to see where I live.” Winn says. He touches Brainy’s forehead, turning on his image inducer. “But…”

“I understand.” Brainy says, taking Winn’s hand. “Let’s go.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.”


End file.
